Dying Love
by Artsy Vivian
Summary: No... we'll get through this!   Sonamy


Sonamy... Dying Love

ch 1

In the recent success of my story, "Sonamy... Just one mistake" , I decided to keep my promise on a new story with these two. It's a completely different story, with an altered style, but a lot more composition and experience. I hope you enjoy it, and I anticipate your comments! Thanks for reading!

...School...

Yep, it's that time of the year again. A whole two months went by again in a blink of an eye. The last day of summer is spent to the fullest, cramming in everything you didn't do during the whole of it. But that doesn't help you feel any better on that first day... not that isomeone/i could feel better anyways...

~ 0 ~

i beep, beep beep! /i

The alarm clock went on until the girl finally bothered to turn it off.

She looked at the time. It read 7:34 to her dismay...

iCrap!/i she thought as she hurried to the bathroom. She was about to get into the shower when she spotted herself in the mirror. i Yikes! I look horrible/i she said to herself. Indeed she did; her hair was matted into a pink mess. Her eyes had dark pouches underneath from lack of sleep, and dried tears from crying herself to sleep from the pain.

iGood thing I'm used to this/i the pink girl thought to herself as she finished showering. In just a matter of minutes, she had already brushed, combed, dressed and shaved herself. She looked at the mirror again, and the at the time. It read 7:42. "Ha! -she said- new record!"

- "Amy!" her mother called from downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late!" she added.

- "Going!" she called back. She looked at the table where her school bag sat and walked towards it. "Can't leave this." she said as she picked it up and headed downstairs.

- "Honey, I made you some toast." her mother said as the pink hedgehog rummaged through the fridge. She frowned at it's contents, and turned to her mother.

- "Aw Ma, you know food makes me sick in the morning." she said glumly. "But I'll take some coffee instead." she said as she walked to the coffee pourer. She served a glass and gave her mom a hug. "You worry about me too much." she said.

In seconds the coffee was gone, and Amy rushed to the front door. Her younger sister called out "bye" right before she left.

~0~

- "Amy, Amanda, Carlos, Darlene..." The teacher called out from behind her desk. It was first period, and isomeone/i was late to class, iagain/i...

- "I'm here Misses Teach!" A handsome boy said as he entered the classroom. All of the girls sighed in adoration, except Amy. She preferred to keep it secrete. The teacher looked a bit surprised today.

- "8:07, you should be careful not to wake up earlier and cut off your beauty sleep Sonic, or you might find yourself looking like Eggman one of these days." she said sarcastically. The class snickered. "And please refrain from calling me 'Teach', I'm getting tired of repeating it." Sonic looked unmoved.

- "Kay." he said as he scanned the classroom. He walked in Amy's direction, ignoring all the ogling girls tugging on his clothes, pleading him to sit next to them. He found a spot right next to Amy.

- "Hey Ames, long time no see huh?" he said to her. She nodded, and took out her notebook as the lesson began.

Sonic had been her closest, and most loyal friend. He is Mr. Popular in the school, while she, though not as popular, is the quiet

sweetheart of Delwood high. She is like one of those people who stand out from the rest, untouchable by the regular crowd, while frowned upon by the 'too popular for there own good' jerks.

She was pretty, beautiful in fact, with a lot of talent, intelligence kindness to accompany it. But she was iinsecure./i So much to the point where she doubted her own abilities, and let herself fall into the black abyss which is low self esteem. She stopped eating, drinking, iliving/i.

That's when Sonic came to her rescue. He saved her from her own self, with nothing but friendship and acceptance. But something more grew between them. Something unexplainable. Magical. Beautiful...

She fell in love with him, as hard as a coconut hitting concrete. She grew needy of him. Without him, why would the world be worth living?

iBut than she got sick./i

Sicker and sicker she got. No food, no sleep again. But this time the suffering was physical. Not emotional. She grew weak, but more and more independent... iYes, independent./i No one would know about her anguish. No one will hurt for her suffering. No one would think she was weird anymore... She would hide this from anyone, especially Sonic and her family. But as much as she tried, it was beginning to notice...

They were in the middle of the lesson when Sonic threw a paper ball at Amy.

- "Ouch!" she said softly. "What the heck Sonic!" she whispered. He shrugged apologetically.

- "Sorry Ames, I wanted to get your attention... I was just wondering if we could catch up later... if you want of course." he said with a wink. She smiled at him.

- "Sounds great." she said, pensively. He tilted his head in confusion.

- "What's wrong Ames? You make it sound like it's a death sentence." he said, worried. She widened her eyes.

- "Oh no, it's not you, it's just that I-"

- "AMY ROSE!" the teacher said sternly. Amy jumped, startled. "I would appreciate if you would stop talking with Sonic and listened to the lesson. I wouldn't want you going the same path he's headed." she said. The girls in the classroom snickered.

- "Sorry Ms. Fox..." Amy said. Sonic scribbled something on a piece of paper and slid it towards Amy.

i"Talk to you later?"/i it said. She picked it up and wrote down: "Ok"

Suddenly, Amy got a really strong headache, not like the ones she usually has. The headache escalated. Sonic looked at her and saw her in distress. He was about to ask what was wrong when she abruptly screamed and fell to the floor. Everyone laughed. The teacher turned around to see what was all the commotion.

- "Miss Fox! Klutzy Rose fell! Ha ha ha! You should've seen the look on her face! Like, what a loser!" Nina, one of the popular kids said. But than, everyone went silent.

The teacher went over to her table, and there she was, with a hysteric Sonic bent over her. She was convulsing, blood dripping from her mouth. Her pupils were moving rapidly in different directions. In the convulsion, she bit her tongue down hard, spewing blood everywhere. The teacher called 911, and Sonic hugged her, ignoring the blood that now matted his fur.

- "Your going to be alright Ames... you'll...isniff/i...see..." he said as he cradled her. She had stopped convulsing for a moment, and was able to look up at Sonic.

- "Son... I.. bluv..." she managed to weakly say, before everything went black.


End file.
